


We Were Fire and Ice, Now... It's Just Ice.

by AgelessWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leo wasn't always our Leo, M/M, One Torture Scene in an upcoming chapter, Other, Some derogatory language, Violence, lots of death, sad leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Leo is one of the best tacticians and strategists on Earth-X, the best the Resistance has ever had. He's the bane of the Reich's existence. And now with the Reich starting to crumble as the Resistance gets stronger, it looks like Leo and his husband, Michael Rory, will have a bright future... Of course... when one of Leo's plans goes off the rails... Consequences follow.-Hiatus-





	1. Loving at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will, but it will go until the Ray we know and Leo meet the Flarrowverse characters during the Earth-X thing.

  1. Loving at Night



 

 

Leo was looking over the plans for their next raid of the Reich’s supply line. He’d had it all planned down to the latest detail.

A simple plan. Black Condor and Phantom Lady would be distracting the Reich while Michael and Vibe would work out a way to plant the bombs.

He and General Schott would-

“You’re working too hard, Leo.” An arm wrapped around Leo’s waist, pulling him flush to the other man. “You need a break… Need to unwind a bit.” The man kissed his neck. Leo snorted.

“Michael, behave. I’m trying to make sure we don’t all die tomorrow.” He shoved at Michael. The bigger man gave a snort of his own, lifting Leo up.

“Come on, you’re going to bed and you’ll like it.” Michael plopped Leo down on the bed, quickly moving to remove his shoes. Leo squirming and wriggling.

“Dammit, Mickey if this plan-” A kiss cut him off. Michael kissed him, long and slow… The perfect way of getting him to shut up. “Mickey… I need to make sure the plan is good.” He whispered when Michael pulled away.

The other man just laughed. “Leo, if this is like your other plans, it’ll go off without a hitch.” He poked Leo’s chest. “You are the best damn tactician in the Resistance. Schott knows it, Condor knows it, I know it. And deep down, you know it too.” He kissed Leo again, making the younger man’s toes curl. The praise? It went straight to his dick. He loved Michael’s praise. Lived for it.

“Now… I’m going to make you relax. You need rest for tomorrow’s big blow out.” Leo groaned. Moment over.

“Your puns are worse than mine.” He draped a hand over his face, finally splaying out on the bed. Michael snorted.

“Now you’re being a drama queen.” Michael kissed him again, this time his intent known. Leo hummed, pulling Michael on top of him, pressing against him as the kiss went on.

“Come on Leo… Let’s peel these clothes off… You don’t need them…” Michael started tugging at Leo’s clothes, unbuttoning his shirt before trying to undo his pants. Leo pushed his hands away.

“Let me get my own clothes off. Last time you ripped mine to shreds and I had to tailor yours for myself.” He raised up, undoing his shirt and letting it fall away. He gave a wink when he noticed how Michael was watching him.

Intense. Wanting.

Leo grinned, deciding to make a show of him getting his pants and boxers off, making sure to drape himself over Michael. “Well? Aren’t you going to join me?” Leo purred, kissing at Michael’s neck.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

Michael draped himself over Leo after he’d cleaned them off, pulling the other man close. “Feeling more relaxed?” He asked. Leo let out a hum.

“Yeah. But don’t get smug… I would’ve relaxed later.” Leo turned to look at Michael. “So ha.” He nuzzled close. Michael laughed.

“Whatever you say, Leo. Whatever you say.” He kissed his nose. “Now get some sleep… We have a big day tomorrow. Gonna set some Nazi ass on fire.” Leo grinned.

“And save some refugees.”

“Yeah, yeah. Save some refugees to help your hero complex.” Leo snorted.

“It’s not a complex. I don’t have a complex.”

“Right… And I’m not a pyromaniac.” Michael winked and gave a playful smack to Leo’s rear. “Seriously though… Rest up… You need to sleep. We need our Citizen Cold in full form tomorrow.” Leo smiled, flushing.

“We also need our Heatwave. Don’t ever forget that.” He kissed Michael, threading their hands together, letting their rings rub. “We’re a matched set.”

“I know. Fire and Ice.”

“Snart and Rory.” Leo laid on Michael’s chest humming as the other rubbed his back.

“Michael and Leonard.”

“Mickey and Leo.”


	2. Blow Out

  1. Blow Out



 

 

            Everything was going to plan. Condor and Phantom Lady were helping the refugees escape from the internment camps. Vibe and Michael were planting explosives around the supply line. And he and Schott were overseeing the operation.

            Of course… Even the best laid plans fall to shit sometimes. Usually because of the black lightning that zipped around what used to be Central City.

            “Blitzkrieg is coming in hot! Be ready!” Leo called into the comms. Schott had grabbed his kryptonite gun, already prepping for Overgirl.

            Leo followed suite, getting his gun powered up for Blitzkrieg. He fired a few strategic shots, hoping it would slow the speedster down.

            Black Condor swooped down after the soldiers began to arrive, swiping at the guns and knocking them down.

            Leo swore when Overgirl arrived, boasting about how she was going to stop the Resistance once for all.

            He got down from his vantage point, joining in the fight by freezing soldiers left and right. Blitzkrieg was fast, trying to come up at him.

            “Getting slow, Cold. Then again, all you fags are.” He landed a hit, knocking Leo back. Leo stood, firing at his feet.

            “Like you’re much better than me.” Leo gave a gleeful look when he iced Blitzkrieg’s feet. “Cold feet, Blitz? We can do this song and dance all day.”

            Blitzkrieg managed to break away, knocking Leo down and speeding off. The comms came alive.

            “Leo… We may have a problem…” Michael spoke. Soft and calm. “Just so you know… I love you.” Leo frowned.

            “Michael… What sort of prob-”

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            A massive explosion went off, the supply line becoming a giant flaming inferno. Leo felt his heart sink. “MICHAEL!”

            He couldn’t worry about that… Didn’t have the luxury… He heard the children screaming down below, heard Overgirl fighting with the others.

            He went to join the fray, saying prayers for Michael and Vibe’s safety…

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            They were getting the new refugees and recruits settling, placing the newest supplies in the room. Still no word from Michael or Vibe… And he was getting worried.

            “Don’t worry about it Leo… I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Condor had tried to reassure him.

            “Yeah… He and Vibe are just fine. Biding their time.” Phantom Lady cooed. Leo paced.

            “Maybe… Maybe…. Where is Terrill and Tornado? They had their own mission….” Work. Work he could focus on. Should focus on….

            After all, Michael was safe. He was just waiting for the right time to pop in. Just like the asshole that he was. Right? Right?

            “Ray and Tornado are scouting for a new location… We may need to relocate before long…” Condor said. Leo nodded.

            “And where are we on finding our mole? There’s no way Blitzkrieg and Overgirl knew about the plan today unless they were told…”

            “Working on it… Though we have our ideas…” Condor said, handing over a file. Leo looked it over, giving a hum.

            “I think we need to get Ms. West into an interrogation room… Don’t you?” He looked to Phantom Lady.

            “On it.” She disappeared.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            Vibe had returned. The smell of smoke followed him like a cloud, his uniform ripped. He was gasping for air and chugged a gallon of water before he could speak.

            “Blitzkrieg came out of nowhere man… He… He detonated our bombs before we were ready… Michael and I tried to save who we could… The workers didn’t know… Didn’t deserve to die… And Michael… He pushed me into my own portal… I passed out…” Vibe just poured out the information.

            “Michael! Where is he?” Leo asked. “Did he eventually come out?” Leo asked, heart pounding. Vibe looked down, holding his hand out.

            “He… He wanted you to have this, Leo.” Leo felt the ring placed in his hand. The weight of it.

            Everything seemed to go in slow motion, but in superspeed. “Leo… I’m sorry…” Vibe placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry…”

            Leo couldn’t hear him. Didn’t hear him. The tears fell before he could make them stop. “Michael… He can’t be gone… He can’t be gone… I… I talked to him not too long ago… We… We were together last night… He…” He shook. “He promised he’d be okay…”

            “It was my fucking plan! I should’ve planned better… Should’ve known!” Leo cried out, falling to the floor. Condor helped him up, held him carefully.

            “It’s okay Leo… Let it out… Let it all out…”


	3. Remembrance

  1. Remembrance



 

 

            Leo sat on their bed, clad in Michael’s too-big for him t-shirt and pants, his ring on a necklace, holding Michael’s pillow to his chest.

            He knew he couldn’t stay like this forever, that eventually he’d have to leave their room. Face the world. Face the world without Michael…

            General Schott had been kind… Had given him time off to grieve. “ _You’re no good to me in this shape, Cold… Get it out of your system and then join the rest of us. We still have a war to win._ ”

            But to just ‘get it out of his system’? How could he do that? Michael had been in his life since he was fourteen… How could he just… Get over that?

            The tears fell as the memories bubbled up… Snippets of their life together…

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            _Leo was on the run. He’d just murdered his father for murdering his sister and he knew the Reich would find out._

_He’d run until his legs gave out, coming upon a compound. A taller boy had walked up, brown hair cut short and blue-gray eyes. Muscled. A scowl on his face as prominent as the burns on his skin. “Where the hell you goin’ in such a hurry?”_

_Leo had taken a breath. “I’m… The Reich… My dad killed my sister and… And I couldn’t let him get away with it and…” The other kid placed a hand on his shoulder._

_“Easy there kid… I got some friends… They’ll help you.” He gave a smile. “The name’s Michael… Michael Rory. What’s your’s kid?” Leo snorted._

_“I’m not a kid. I’m fourteen. And… I’m Leonard… Snart. Call me Leo.” Leo had said. Michael swore._

_“You’re fourteen?! You look twelve! Come on… You’re coming with me and getting a proper meal. Winnie is great at cooking and Raymond is our own personal cooking flame.” Michael escorted Leo deeper into the compound._

_A refugee compound, with people and teens of all colors and afflictions. People the Reich would have demolished…._

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            _Leo was twenty and taller and more full-figured than he’d been as a kid. Wiry-muscles and the best strategist the Resistance had ever had since his grandfather had passed away. Dark black hair that curled… Eyes blue… And eyes that always seemed to focus on one person…_

_Michael had grown so much from a sixteen year old. Tall, muscular. Burn scars. Had started keeping his head shaved and a goatee. And dammit if he wasn’t a distraction for Leo…_

_“Do you have to work out right now? I’m trying to devise a plan to redirect the Reich’s supplies so we get the food and medicine instead…” Leo glared. Michael put the weights down._

_“You know damn well I’ve got to keep in shape. Especially after that last run… I need to make sure I can lift any of you out incase shit hits the fan… Which has been known to happen.” Michael argued. “Besides, it’s not like I’m distracting you… Right?”_

_“You are distracting me. That’s the reason I’m pointing out this crap. Now could you please go work out somewhere else?!” He asked. Michael shrugged._

_“Weights are in this room. You wanna plan? Go elsewhere.” Leo growled._

_“Michael Rory, if you do not leave this room so I can plan…”_

_“You’ll what?” Michael got in his space. His scent intoxicating and the body heat just radiating from him… Leo looked up at Michael and decided now or never._

_He kissed the other man, pulling him closer and deeper. Michael had only grunted in surprise, but offered no resistance. He kissed back, arms wrapping around Leo. When they pulled away, he just laughed._

_“I was wondering how long it’d take for you to make a move!” Michael laughed. Leo glared._

_“What?!”_

_“Yeah. We both know if I had made the first move, you’d be pissy for days. This way was much better.” Michael grinned, arms still around Leo. Leo just huffed._

_“Okay. Let me go so I can work on my plans.”_

_“Whatever you say, Babe.”_

_“Don’t… Call me babe.”_

_“Snowflake then? Or my Ice King? Honey?” Michael teased. Leo smacked him away._

_“Asshole.”_

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            _Their wedding ceremony wasn’t much… Or legal. Schott had officiated and Raymond and Cisco had been their best men. They’d exchanged rings they’d crafted… One with a fire insignia and the other with a snowflake insignia. Fire and Ice. Like their weapons and personalities._

_Michael the raging inferno of passion and justice. Leo the calm and cool of mercy and understanding. A set piece._

_The sex that night had been incredible. (It always was, Michael knew how to push all of Leo’s buttons, how to make him feel secure and loved and full… But this time it was as husband and husband. Special.)_

_Waking up in the same bed, grinning like idiots as they referred to each other as “Mr. Rory-Snart” had been beautiful…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            Leo sobbed, his whole body shaking as he remembered. Each touch, each kiss, each look of longing…

            He was alone and lost and the only thing he wanted was his husband back. Sometimes he could even swear he’d heard Michael opening the door and coming in…

            But he never came in… Michael was dead and gone… Up in smoke…

            A knock on the door drew his attention and he wiped the tears away, trying to keep himself steady as he opened the door.

            Raymond Terrill. A man who could literally become a ray of sunshine. “What?” Leo had asked. Harsh. Voice sore from crying.

            “We’re about to head out again. The Reich are forcing more refugees toward a death camp near the southern borders… My team is going to head them off and get them here… You interested?” Ray asked.

            “Am I interested? Do I look like I could be any help, Terrill?” He snapped. “No I’m not interested. Now please… Just… Just go… And try not to die.” He swallowed after that last part. Ray nodded, slow and worried.

            “Leo… You should know… We spoke to Ms. West and terminated her after admitting to colluding with the Reich… Said Blitzkrieg had promised her that her family would be off limits if she told…”

            “Blitzkrieg? So he’s the one… That knew?” Leo asked. Ray nodded.

            “Yeah…” Leo took a breath. “Try and capture him… I’d like to have a chat.”

            “Understood…” And with that, Ray left.

            Leo took a breath. He could do this. He survived losing his mother and his sister. He could survive this… Michael would want him too…


	4. Deaths Aplenty

  1. Deaths Aplenty



 

 

            Schott was swearing into the comms as Leo walked in, plans in hand. “What’s going on?” Leo asked.

            Schott growled. “Terrill and Tornado… They’re dead. And Terrill took Tornado’s cortex to another earth… Courtesy of Vibe.” Schott hit the wall. “Dammit! If Overgirl and Black Arrow get their hands on the cortex… We’ll all be killed. Dead. Resistance squashed. Decades of fighting down the drain.” He hit the wall again.

            Leo placed a hand on his shoulder. The loss ate at him. Two more losses… And Michael hadn’t even been dead a week… “You and I both know if it comes down to it… We’ll go down swinging.”

            “I’d rather not do that though.” Schott paused. “Leo… As a preemptive strike, I want you to take the children, elderly, and the sick to our other safe house. The one Red Tornado’s never been too. The one the Reich won’t know about.”

            Leo paused. His life was here. His and Michael’s… He… Actually… It could be a good thing…

            “Okay… But I’ll need a few gunmen with me. I’d hate to be caught all by my lonesome…” Leo purred. Schott sighed.

            “Fine. Take Rathaway and Lance.” Leo nodded.

            “Aye, aye General.”

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            Hartley and Sara scouted ahead as Leo walked with the rest of the group, children holding his hands and the hands of each other. They made a slow pace, not wanting to lose anyone.

            “Everything still clear?” Leo asked over the comms as they traversed the ruins of what used to be Keystone City.

            “Still clear… Wait…” Sara swore. “It’s my dad. He’s patrolling… But he seems to be alone…” Leo paused.

            “Hartley what about you?”

            “Clear my way, you could move around Lance and be out of sight of the video drones…” Hartley spoke. “But we’d need to be quick… Unless Sara feels like fighting with her old man.”

            “I’ll take him down.” Her comms clicked off before Leo could tell her how bad of an idea that was.

            The sounds of scuffle could be heard, and Leo decided he needed to get the rest of his group to safety. “Come on… Quickly.” He’d whispered to them, making sure everyone got through…

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            They had made it to the other safe house and Leo had made sure the group became familiar with the layout. It gave him something to do as he waited for Sara and Hartley…

            He’d been worried… He’d heard a gunshot but he wasn’t sure…. Couldn’t tell who was fired at…

            The door opened, Hartley walking in, face grim. “Sara’s gone isn’t she?” Leo asked. “He finally killed her? For being bisexual?” Hartley gave a slow nod.

            “She’s gone, Leo… She’s gone…” Leo felt the tears fall, saw them form on Hartley’s eyes.

            “Come on… We need to tell Schott…”

 


	5. The New Guy

  1. The New Guy



 

 

            Leo prepared the new Resistance HQ with the help of Rathaway. Schott had arrived not too much later along with the other resistance members. “Was there a fight?” Leo asked, noting the distress of the other members.

            “Yeah… Apparently Terrill gave his powers to his Earth-1 counterpart… And that Terrill decided to join our fight. Thanks to him, Condor, Vibe, and Phantom Lady we got Blitzkrieg being transferred over.” Schott gave a smile. “It’s the first good news we’ve had in a while.”

            Leo gave a slow nod, still unsure of his feelings toward a new “Raymond”. It didn’t seem right… Especially when they haven’t even mourned their Ray properly yet. “I take it they’re on their way here then?”

            “Yes...” Schott placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Why don’t you start planning our next stage of attack?” Leo shook his head.

            “I think I’d rather go talk to the kids… Moving around and the loss of some of their heroes has really taken a toll on them.” He turned to leave. “I’d like to be the one to interrogate Blitzkrieg… If you don’t mind.” Leo asked. Schott nodded.

            “Sounds good to me. But I’d much rather have you working on our strategies…” Schott said. Leo shook his head.

            “I’m not making any more plans… Not after my last fiasco.” Leo made his way to the children’s area.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            He let children play with his puppets and ask any question they may have had regarding death or loss. He answered as best he could as the puppets, trying to help them understand what was going on.

            A noise at the doorway caught his attention, Ray Terrill. One of the kids jumped up, excited. “The Ray’s alive! He’s alive!”

            The kids rushed the… New Ray, asking questions about the other Earth and teleportation… How he liked the Earth he was on now…

            Eventually he had made his way to Leo, giving a sheepish smile. “Hey… Um… I’m… Ray… Terrill… From Earth-1… You must be Leonard Snart…. I mean Leo… You prefer Leo…” He gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry… You’re not exactly approachable on my earth and this is… Wow.”

            Leo fought to keep from rolling his eyes. “Ray. You seem like a nice guy… Don’t ever interrupt my sessions with the children.” He got close, standing tall in the other man’s space. “Understood?”

            “Yes sir… Um… General Schott wanted me to tell you that Blitzkrieg is in the meta-holding cell… Ready for you to question him.” Leo perked up at that.

            “Really? Good.” He handed a puppet to Ray. “Keep the children entertained, Ray. They need some amusement.” He made his way out the door and toward the meta-cells, Blitzkrieg had a lot to answer for…

 


	6. Blitzkrieg Freezes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the most.... Slurs... And a torture scene.

  1. Blitzkrieg Freezes Over



 

 

            He walked into the cell, gun on his hip, file in his hands. “Bartholomew Henry Allen… A world class scientist… Did a lightning experiment on yourself, put yourself into a coma for 9 months… And then came back to the land of the living able to speed around faster than light.” Leo started. “And yet… here you are. Beaten and imprisoned.” Leo gave a smile, sitting in the chair across from the speedster.

            His cowl was down, revealing that he had brown shaggy hair and big doe eyes. He’d be cute, if he wasn’t so ugly underneath. “So they let pansies conduct interrogations now? No wonder the Resistance will fail.”

            “Go ahead. Call me everything you want. I probably heard it before though, you Nazis aren’t very creative in your insults. So let me have it… I’m a fairy, a faggot, pansy. I actually like the term ‘Queen’. It suits me, to a point. Jew. Under you. Spook even? My mother was black you know…” Leo rattled. “Now…. If that’s out of the way… I’d like to speak.” He gave a smirk.

            “Or we could talk about you and what the Reich would do if they knew you… Your mother was Jewish. Secretly. She used to practice the holidays with you, had every intention of running to the Resistance with you had it not been for your bigot of a father. You watched your father kill your mother… Brutally kill her. But that wasn’t enough, was it? No… Your father ended up dying that night too… Because he didn’t realize that your mother had fixed him an arsenic laced dinner.” Leo shrugged. “Poor little Barry… Orphaned and alone. No wonder the Reich has such a hold on you. You were easy to pick up and manipulate. Hell, you’re more like me than you are Ollie.”

            Bartholomew growled. “Do not speak of the Fuhrur that way!” He strained against his restraints. “Let me go and I’ll show you my real power! You have no idea what we’ve been planning!” He started laughing. “General Overgirl and the Fuhrur will kill you all.” Leo snorted.

            “Sorry… Not on my to-do list. How about a raincheck…?” Leo relaxed.

            “You should be scared. Be showing me some respect!” He spat at Leo. “Damn fairy.” Leo rolled his eyes.

            “Oh yes… The Regime that has to take out a majority of a population because they’re afraid of us overthrowing them by our numbers alone totally has me quaking in my boots. Let me just go and hide and cry in my little bunker.” Leo shook his head. “I don’t think you understand your situation, Mr. Allen. So let me make it clear.”

            He stood, grabbing the younger man by the throat and squeezing until the boy’s eyes looked like they’d pop out of his head, face blue. He bent down, whispering in his ear. “I own you now. And I know everything. I know about Iris West, how you got information out of her and even slept with her. I know she was pregnant with your children and that you considered running off with her. I know you’re one of the only heavy hitters the Reich has left. And right now, you’re as powerless as I am.”

            He let the man go, shoving him down so his chair fell back. Bartholomew gave a groan, coughing and spluttering. “Iris… What happened to Iris?” He asked, voice hoarse. Leo shrugged.

            “What happens to every traitor, Barry-dear… Iris was killed, her body burned, and her ashes scattered. Her family was devastated mind you… But they understood. After all, no one in their right mind would want someone like you to raise their grandchildren.” He sat back in his chair, flipping through Barry’s files.

            “Honestly, I don’t even know how you managed to get into the Reich’s good graces… You have so much wrong with you… It’s comical really.” Leo looked up to see Bartholomew’s chair. It was wobbling a bit. Something like sobs coming from his lips.

            “Oh don’t tell me you actually had feelings for Ms. West, Barry… She was black and you’re white… Your children would have been abominations by your Fuhrur’s code. Hell, if I told him right now, showed him the proof, he’d execute you.” Leo walked back over to the chair, hoisting it up.

            Bartholomew’s head lolled around, a cut on his head from how he’d fallen. Face red from the tears. Suddenly his started laughing. Hysterical. “Fine… Fine! Yes. I loved Iris. And you killed her.” He gave a grin. “But at least she’s in hell with your fucking pyro!” He laughed.

            “That’s right. I sped over there. Set the bombs off. He was good, getting the workers out to safety thanks to Vibe… But when it was his turn to enter the portals, I held him back. I beat him. Black and blue and unconscious. And I tossed his body into the flames.” Bartholomew laughed. “I can still smell burning flesh!”

            Leo paused. Faltered really. He could feel everything snap inside him, his heart aching at Michael’s pain… How he’d never find his ashes… And revenge. Oh he wanted revenge and it would be so sweet.

            “What’s wrong fag? Did I break you?” Bartholomew taunted. “Getting in your little feelings?” Leo looked Bartholomew in his eyes, blue eyes becoming piercing icicles.

            “Have you ever been in an avalanche, Mr. Allen? Felt the crushing weight of the snow and ice as it punctures your lungs and pins you into place? Have you ever felt you couldn’t breathe?” Leo leaned close, whispering into his ear. “Because you’re about too.”

            He started up his gun, putting it point blank at his chest. Bartholomew started to look panicked. “You… You can’t do that… You need me!” he shrieked.

            “Yes. I do. I need you to go to hell.” And with that, he pulled the trigger, watched as his gun created an icicle that went straight through the speedster’s heart, and through his body. Blood spilling at the edges of the ice crystal.

            The man gave a final shriek, dying. And Leo just fell to the ground, feeling tears at his eyes…

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            Ray and Cisco were the ones to finally find Leo and Bartholomew. Leo was on the floor, curled in on himself, Bartholomew’s body still in the chair with the icicle sticking out of his chest. “What… What the hell did you do?!” Cisco asked, rushing to the body. Ray went to Leo, carefully helping the other man up.

            “It’s simple, Vibe… He broke my heart… So I froze his.” Leo spoke, soft but unwavering. More assured. A quiet calm.

            “Um… Won’t General Schott be upset?” Ray asked. Sweet new guy… He didn’t understand it yet.

            “No. I just took a major player for the Reich out of play…. Permanently… If anything, I should get a party.” Leo stood on his own, starting to walk off. “Burn the body gentlemen… We don’t get to bury our dead, they don’t get to bury theirs.”

            And with that, he walked off, to his room, trying to make himself feel better. He’d just taken a life. In cold blood. Normally it was just warfare with men and women wearing masks… But… This… He looked in that man’s eyes while he died. He pulled the trigger.

            And he felt okay with it… Strangely okay with it. Scarily okay with it… Leo sat down near his old, worn Torah, trying to think of a prayer to say. One that was about psychopathy and forgiveness… Murder…

 


	7. Pity Party, Table for One

  1. Pity Party, Table for One



 

 

            Schott was pacing, the rest of the leaders sitting in on the meeting. “So it’s true…? Overgirl and Black Arrow have officially married? And they got a new speedster to officiate?” Schott asked one of the spies, a Nyssa Al Ghul.

            “Yes sir. We didn’t have a good shot at the Fuhrer though, or we would have taken him out of play then and there.” She growled. Leo felt for her. She’d lost the love of her life just days after he’d lost his.

            “Great… So what should we do? We can’t get more reinforcements unless we go and attack the camps. But we’d risk getting ourselves captured. We can’t just up and attack them, they have fire power that out does ours.” Schott swore.

            Eyes. He could feel the eyes on him. “Cold… Weren’t you known for your big plans? Can’t you think of anything?” The new Ray asked. Sweet, innocent eyes boring into his.

            Working with him these past few months… Leo’s traitorous heart started to feel for the younger man… He was genuine and more open than the Ray he’d known from his own Earth… And so innocent. So caring.

            But Leo was still grieving. And this…

            “I don’t strategize anymore. I’d much rather be a follower than a leader these days. And the children need someone to talk to during these trying times.” Leo explained. Vibe snorted.

            “Translation? Snart’s turned chicken since his last plan went to hell, even though it wasn’t his fault and no one blames him for what happened.” Vibe told the room. Leo glared, feeling face turn red.

            “Why? What happened?” Ray asked. Leo looked at the younger man.

            “I told Vibe and my husband to plant a bomb and Blitzkrieg set it off too early and killed Michael.” Leo told him, keeping his voice level. “He even gloated about it while he was in interrogation with me.” Leo stood. “If you need me, I’ll be with the kids.”

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            The kids were receptive to his puppets, telling their woes and fears to Mr. Kitty and Mrs. Puppy. Some even told about their hopes and dreams. Those kids were some Leo was determined to help keep their innocence.

            Of course… Peace wasn’t something everyone cared for… And Raymond had no problems disturbing his. “Hey… Leo… Can we talk?” He asked, coming into the kids’ room. Leo sighed.

            “Yes. Just give me a second.” He turned to the kids. “Sorry kiddos, Mr. Kitty and Mrs. Puppy will be gone for a little bit.” He set the puppets away, heading out of the room. “What do you want?”

            “I’m sorry about earlier… I didn’t realize…” Leo put a hand up.

            “Let me stop you right there. Everyone in this compound has lost someone in this damn war. Everyone. I just happened to create the plan that backfired this last time. Now… If you don’t mind, there are children who need some assistance processing.” He turned to leave, with Ray placing a hand on his shoulder.

            “For what it’s worth Leo… I think you could come up with one of the best plans… I’ve seen how you fight… You’re… You’re determined and crafty.” Ray flushed a bit. “I just… I know with you, we’d win.”

            “Flattery will get you nowhere, Raymond. Best you learn that now.” Leo drawled, heading for his quarters.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            “You know he was just trying to help you out, right? With your mojo?” Michael, or rather, Hallucination Michael spoke. Leo snorted.

            “Look, I told him I appreciated his efforts, but I’d rather not have any more deaths on my hands.” Leo sat down. “I just… I don’t want anyone else to die because I fucked up.” He put his head in his hands, feeling his body shake.

            He knew he should be over it by now. It’s been months. But Michael… Michael was everything… Had been everything…

            “Leonard Eugene Rory-Snart… I am disappointed in you right now. The Leo I knew, the Leo I died for… He would’ve kept on planning, would’ve kept pushing until every last one of those Nazi bastards froze. Every one of them. You got the brains and you already have a plan formulating…” Michael berated.

            “Hell, the only thing standing in your way, Leo, is you. You’re thinking too much. You always think too much. Yeah. I died. But I died in a fiery blaze of glory. Like I always said I would.do. You? You got stuff to live for.” Michael put himself in front of Leo.

            “Besides… That Ray guy is kinda cute… Right up your alley. Trainable. Cute. Young…” Michael snickered. Leo grabbed his pillow and threw it.

            “Listen here! I’m not even over you yet, you asshole!” He snarled. Michael just shrugged, disappearing.

            A knock on his door came up. “Um… Leo… You okay? Heard you yelling…” Condor asked. Leo swallowed.

            “Of course. I’m fine.” Leo swore. “Just… Frustrated.”

            “Okay… See you at dinner.” Condor walked off.

            Leo sank into his bed. He hated this so much. What was wrong with him? He could help others… But himself…?

            “Maybe I do need to start planning again…” He murmured.

 


	8. Getting Back on the Horse

  1. Getting Back on the Horse



 

 

            Leo kept Ray covered, firing blasts of cold and ice toward the Nazi soldiers. Ray finished them off with a powerful blast of light. “Ha ha!” He laughed. “Take that assholes!” He flew down.

            “We’re winning! We’re beating them back, Leo!” Ray hugged the older man close. Leo tensed, but hugged back, unsure really of what he should do.

            “Ray… We’re still in the middle of a battle…” He spoke. Ray swore, flying off.

            “Right! Sorry!” Leo shook his head. Ray still had so much to learn. The young and optimistic fool…

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            “So… When are you going to make your move?” Not-Michael asked. Leo sighed.

            “I’m not. He’s too young and not even from our Earth. Besides… I’m still grieving.” Leo snorted. “Not like you ever cared to grieve.”

            “I grieved. Just never dwelt on it. Didn’t see a point. Still don’t.” Not-Michael put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Come on… Don’t deny yourself the guy. You’re too old to be doing that to yourself.” Leo glared.

            “Just shut up!” He tossed a pillow. Anger flaring.

            A tentative knock came to the door. “Leo. It’s Condor… We… We could use your help.” Condor spoke. Leo sighed, walking to the door and opening up.

            “What sort of help do you need from me?”

            “A plan. I know you’ve been hesitant to plan anymore… But… We need you. If we’re going to win this war, we need you.” Condor pleaded. Leo swallowed.

            “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” He shooed Condor away, pulling out his old notebook. _Now let’s see what I can come up with…_ Leo thought.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            “Alright… Here’s what I propose. Rathaway, Ramon, and Palmer need to recreate Red Tornado… Red Tornado 2.0 if you will. One equipped with the ability to create kryptonite blasts so as to go head-to-head with Overgirl.” Leo grinned.

            “But that’s not all. If we truly wish to win, we need to take down Overgirl for good. She’s only true heavy-hitter on the Reich’s side since Blitzkrieg became a Popsicle. Granted, they now have that Eobard fellow, but he doesn’t worry me like Overgirl does.”

            “Which brings me to my suggestion… Liquid kryptonite injected directly into her blood stream. Given enough time, it will kill her. All we need is a kryptonite laced syringe and someone willing to inject her.” Leo told them. Schott nodded.

            “That… That sounds like a good plan.” He looked to the others. “Who will be willing to help us get rid of Overgirl?”

            Ray stood. “I’m more than strong enough to be able to help her out. I can do this.” Ray offered. Leo swore.

            “It’s a suicide mission!” Leo yelled out. Ray shrugged.

            “Risk I’m willing to take.” He looked to Dr. Caitlin Snow. “When will such a serum be ready?”

            “A few weeks… Actually…” Snow shrugged, face scrunched. “I… I wish I could have it sooner.” Schott shook his head.

            “Don’t worry about it. Just get it fixed.” He looked to Ray. “Once it’s fixed, you need to go.”

            “Yes sir.” Ray smiled and saluted.

The meeting was dismissed, people dispersing. Leo walked over to Ray. “Don’t take the mission.”

“I already said I would though. Besides… What does it matter? Someone has to do it.” Ray looked to Leo. “Right?”

“Let Red Tornado 2.0 do it when he’s been rebuilt. Don’t risk your own life to do something like that. You… You’re young, you have so much to live for. Don’t risk it all.” Leo pleaded. Ray frowned.

“Thinking I can’t handle it, Leo?”

“No. I know you could… But I also know that Overgirl has been doing this terror thing longer than you’ve been doing the hero one. I know you’re new to our world. She’s an expert. It’s an unfair match up and-”

Ray grinned, cutting him off. “Are you worried about me, Leo? Because that’s kind of cute. I mean… I think you’re cute but I know you’ve been going through some stuff and… But you being worried… It’s really cute.” He rambled.

Leo’s face flushed and he shook his head, giving a scowl. “Fine. Wanna get yourself killed? Be my guest.” He stormed out, heading to his room.

 _Stupid pretty boy and his stupid know-how._ Leo taunted himself.


	9. Unexpected

  1. Unexpected



 

 

            Red Tornado 2.0 was almost finished and the kryptonite serum was in the process of being completed. Everything was going according to Leo’s plans…

            Of course… His plans hadn’t accounted for one thing… Ray… And how much he would mean to Leo.

            The universe was so cruel. He’d barely gotten over Mickey, and now he had Ray to worry over.

            Sort of. Well… It wasn’t official… But Ray had been spending more time with Leo… And there were… Stolen moments.

            Still… It wasn’t official.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            “Well, we have the serum… And the needle… All we need now is someone who can get it into her blood stream.” Dr. Snow told them. Schott looked to Ray.

            “That’d be you Terrill.”

            “I know.” He took a step forward, taking the syringe and vial. “Leave it to me.” Ray gave a smile to Leo. “Do you have a plan to get me to her?”

            Leo swallowed. He’d already hashed this over and over with Ray, telling him how stupid he was being, the small probability of success. “Yeah. I have an idea…”

            He put himself in the center. “According to Ms. al Ghul’s sources, Overgirl will be on patrol tonight with the Dark Archer, Tommy Merlyn, that is. Apparently our dear, Fuhrer will be busy with something else…” Leo took a breath. This wouldn’t work well. He could feel it in his bones.

            “So tonight, Vibe and Condor need to get the attention of Merlyn. Do anything and everything you can do to attack them. Draw their fire. Phantom Girl, I’ll need to you to distract Overgirl so that Ray can inject her. I’ll be back up to whomever needs me.” Leo finished.

            “Alright. You heard Snart. Everyone, get some rest and relax. We gotta big night tonight.” Schott dismissed them.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            Suiting up, Leo put his hood up, taking a breath. He could do this. They could do this. The team was strong… They could do this…

            Ray came up, giving a smile. “Ready, Leo?” He asked. Leo shrugged.

            “I don’t see how I have much of a choice. Someone has to make sure you all make it back in one piece.” He deadpanned. Ray smiled, warm and sweet… Soft… _Snap out of it Leo._ Leo reminded himself.

            “Well, I think this is going to go well. I mean, you’re a genius at making plans.” He looked down. “Though… In the event I don’t make it back…” He took Leo’s hands and pulled him close, kissing him. Soft, sweet, chaste, but with so much hidden promise.

            He pulled away, flushing. “I like you Leo… I hope… You’d like me too.” He gave a smile before lighting up, flying off.

            Leo stood there, dumbstruck. He’d seriously just been kissed… and left by Ray… Not even been given a chance to respond. Rude… But…

            Leo touched his lips. Oh yes. Ray was going to make it and they were going to talk, dammit.


	10. Overgirl

  1. Overgirl



 

 

            Leo had his weapon ready, firing in strategic places as their new speedster enemy sped around. “You’re not as fast as Blitzkrieg, almost takes the fun out of it!” He called, hitting the man in the chest.

            The speedster stood, his yellow cowl falling down. “Don’t ever compare me to Barry. Ever.” He had lightning in his eyes as he sped straight for Leo. He never made it, a portal opening and spitting him out about a mile away. Off the cliff side.

            “Thanks for the assist!” He yelled to Vibe. The smaller man gave a smile and a thumbs up, heading to take on the set of guards.

            Which left Leo to pick up his slack. He fired round after round, watching the ice encase the soldiers and Reichsmen.

            The ground under him heated up, causing him to jump back, hitting the wall. “Damn.” He swore, moving to get up.

            “I’d stay down if I were you, Jew.” An accented voice spoke. Leo gave a smirk and a curtsy. Overgirl, right on time.

            “Sorry, but I don’t take orders from the Queen of Nuts.” He winked. “Of course, if your husband were to ask nicely…” He insinuated. Overgirl growled, firing her laser eyes at him. He dodged, countering with ice blasts from his gun.

            “You will speak of my husband with respect. Worthless insect.” She charged him, knocking him back to his feet.

            Felt like he was hit with a tank. Everything aching. “You should have perished with the Irishmen who tried to blow our supplies.” Leo glared.

            “And you should be more aware of your surroundings.” He spoke, standing. She glowered.

            “You don’t threaten me, little man.” Leo smirked.

            “I don’t have to.” A burst of light washed over them, blinding Overgirl (and him temporarily).

            He heard her growl out and swear, Ray giving a little cheer as the light faded. Overgirl was on her knees, breathing hard. “What did you do to me?!” She bellowed. Leo gave a chuckle.

            “Oh nothing you don’t deserve. Trust me. Now be a good little Nazi bitch and run home to the Fuhrer.” Leo gave her a dismissal wave. She stood, throwing the nearest object at her.

            He dodged, easily. “Awww… Are you trying to scare me?” He taunted, powering up his weapon. He could execute her. Right here. Right now.

            Ray stepped in front of him, extending a hand. “Come on… We need to fly off. Regroup with the others.” He walked closer to Leo. “Revenge isn’t the answer. Trust me.” Leo glared at Overgirl.

            “Fine.” He took Ray’s hand, letting the other man fly them off.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

            It was nice, flying with Ray, feeling the freedom of the skies. He took a breath, allowing himself to relax.

            “You know we’re going to have to talk, right?” Leo finally asked Ray. “About what happened earlier?”

            “We kicked Overgirl’s ass. Your plan was full proof. It was great.” Ray stated proudly, as if he had come up with the plan.

            “Not what I was talking about.” Ray paused in the air, taking them down near base. Leo adjusted himself, looking to Ray. “Remember…? I believe the conversation went a bit like this…” He took Ray’s hand, pulling him in for a kiss.

            Ray was stunned at first, much like Michael had been once upon a time, but he quickly kissed back. Pulling Leo closer. Pulling away, taking a breath. It was incredible. Wonderful. New. “I thought… You would’ve been mad… Or upset…” Ray asked. Leo kissed him again.

            “Don’t worry. I like you, Raymond. And I’m willing to see where it goes… If you are willing to overlook our age difference…” Ray gave a smile.

            “I think I can. After all, it’s not every day the most incredible man in the resistance wants you too.” Leo smiled.

            “Come on… Into base…”

 


End file.
